


'You owe me a kiss'

by Cowgirl_Lou (Louise2212)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, My love for this man knows no bounds, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-31 00:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise2212/pseuds/Cowgirl_Lou
Summary: After you are unable to afford buying yourself a present, Charles decides to take matter sinto his own hands





	'You owe me a kiss'

_As requested by @crimsonredemption \- I’ve finally got round to finishing Charles’s story (Javier’s can be found [here](https://fangirl-ramblings.tumblr.com/post/187956806022/you-owe-me-a-kiss-with-either-charles-or-javier))_

##  _“You owe me a Kiss”_

_Charles Smith x F!reader | Fluff_

  


[Originally posted by hoovesmadeofsteel](http://tmblr.co/Zzgh9Y2j76Z2-)

You rested your head against Charles' arm as the two of you rode into town on board one of the camp wagons. Soon enough he took the hint and wrapped his arm around you so you could snuggle in closer. Even when words weren't being spoken between the two of you, you both enjoyed just spending quality time in each other company, away from the rest of camp.

As you approached the general store, Charles pulled on the reins of the horses to slow down & stop as you reluctantly removed yourself from his embrace and jumped down.

“Dutch has asked me take a look around and see what's what, so I'll meet you back here when I'm done” he told you placing a gentle kiss to your forehead to say goodbye,

With Pearson's & Grimshaw's shopping lists in your hand, you walked into the store to see what was available.

“Well I haven't seen you around these parts before” the storekeeper greeted you “You new in town?”

“Yes, Me and my husband were just passing by” you fibbed slightly, knowing it wasn't in anybody's interests to say you were part of the famous Van der Linde gang, who had just set up camp nearby. Handing your lists over to the man you enquired if he would able to provide everything that you required.

“Oh this is not a problem Miss, though it seems like a lot of stuff for just two people”

Thinking on your feet you quickly replied “Our families are soon to be joining us & I just wanted to make sure we would be well stocked up before the weather changes” The storekeeper sceptically nodded in reply and shouted for the errand boys to start loading up the wagon.

“Feel free to take a look around and see what else catches your eye Ma’am” he suggested as you handed over the money to pay for goods to him.

You nodded politely and paced around the shop, before seeing an eyecatching mahogany comb with beautiful etching running along the handle. Unable to help yourself you picked it and ran your fingers along the patterned engraving

“Ahh that's a beauty isn't” he shouted over from the till. “And it can be yours for just $10!”

“Ten dollars?” you spluttered. While you agreed it was a work of art and there was probably no other one like this anywhere else, that amount seemed like absolute daylight robbery. Yet something deep within you had drawn you this comb and wanted you to buy it no matter the price. But after rummaging in your satchel, you discovered you only had just under $5 left to your name. The thought of just pocketing the comb and running as fast as you could out of the store did cross your mind, but you knew that would foolish and would never work, so instead you tried to haggle.

Fluttering your eyelashes you told the storekeeper “I have only about $4, would you be willing to negotiate with me?”

“Hah, that act ain't gonna work on me Miss” he scoffed “and what would your husband say about you flirting with me to get a deal?”

“What indeed?” Charles asked smirking as he walked through the door “The wagon's all loaded up. You ready?”

Taking one last look at the comb, you placed it back on the shelf and walked out the door linking Charles' arm.

\----------------------------------------

That night you awoke to find Charles was not by your side. Sitting up and rubbing your eyes, you finally spotted him sitting close to the fire, leaning over in concentration.

“Why haven't you come to bed? Are you mad at me?” you asked as you approached him.

“What?” he replied looking up at you “Why would I be mad?”

“For trying to flirt with that shopkeeper” you blushed “I didn't mean anything by it, it's just I've seen Mary-Beth do it and I thought...”

“Shhh my love” he laughed at your flustered state. Patting his knee, he beckoned you sit with him, to which you willing obliged. “I've been working on something. I did want it to be a surprise, but I've made you a gift. Close your eyes” Tightly scrunching them up, you felt Charles place something into the palm of your hands. “Now it's not quite finished, and it's not quite what you were after – but it's the best I could make on such short notice”

You opened yours eyes and looked down. Tears welled up as you couldn't believe what you held in front of you. Charles had taken an old stick of wood and whittled it into a crude comb shape. And if that wasn't enough, along the handle he'd engraved something. You held it towards the light of the crackling fire and your heart skipped a beat as you read the inscription on the first side:

> “_I may not be made from the finest materials”_

before turning it over to read the other side

> “_But I am made from love”_

“I know it's not as fancy as the one you were looking at in the store” Charles whispered as he wrapped his arms tightly around your waist. You ran your hands over the handmade gift, your fingers tracing each letter in the carving that Charles had etched on this handle.

“No. It's perfect. Thank you so much.” You placed you forehead against his “I love this even more than the one I saw in the store”

“Now I'm not going to charge $10 dollars for it” he teased “but I'm pretty sure that right now **you owe me a kiss**”

You turned to face the man you loved, cupping his face in your hands. “Oh darling, for a gift as thoughtful as this, I'm sure I can do some much more than just a kiss”


End file.
